1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to imprinters for packaging machines and the like and particularly deals with a control driven by a continuous motion ribbon imprinter which is easily set to supply just enough length of fresh ribbon to cover the type without wasting unused ribbon increments between imprints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore ribbon imprinters capable of handling printing blocks of variable sizes have been intermittently operated with controlled ribbon advancement occurring only during stationary periods. Continuous motion ribbon imprinters have not been able to accommodate wide variations in sizes of printing blocks without complicated change-over ribbon drives for each block size.
It would therefore be an advance in the art to provide continuous motion ribbon imprinters accommodating a wide range of printing block sizes and having an easily adjusted control to supply just the right increment length to the selected printing block for each imprint.